Play Mates
by Black-Blue Moonlight Neko
Summary: just a lemon between an my character and Gaara... major ooc, just some hard core lust! YOU WERE WARNED! WAY BETTER THAN LAST 1! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_PlayDates_

By: Black-Blue Moonlight Neko

In a empty classroom, At Leaf High, with no source of light, but from the window of the door. If you listen very closely, you can hear little moans and pants , from the only person in the room. Then.... the school bell rings.

"Fuck... and I was almost there. What disappointment...."

She fixes her red and black plaid skirt and squirts her hands with sanitizer. As she walks out of the classroom, her friend whose also her crush, catches her with sanitizer on her hands. He stops and asks,

" Blue what is that? Because it looks like cum."

She wiped her hands on a piece of paper towel, then walks up to him and whispers lustfully in his ear,

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Maybe I was thinking of you as I plunged my fingers deep into my hot wet cunt, or maybe I was just cleaning my hands with sanitizer." Then she nibbled his earlobe a little before walking away.

He stood there in shock, mouth wide open and even drooling a little bit.

"Oh! And Gaara? You might want to hurry up the late bell is about to ring."

He snapped out of his trance and walked to class, hiding his hard dick with his shoulder backpack.

It was around 3rd period when Blue and Gaara had the same class.... Advanced Math. The Class had assigned seats, two people per table. Blue looked over at Gaara to see him with a Hard on. She smirked and decided to play with him a little. They were the only people that sat in the back of the class. So she could do whatever and nobody would even notice.

So she started to slowly slide her left hand to her button up shirt, and unbutton a few more buttons to show the top of her big scrumptious breasts. That alone had gotten Gaara's attention. She smirked and slid her right hand down to touch the bottom hem of her skirt. Gaara then had stopped paying attention to the teacher, and started paying attention to Blue.

Blue had then started to raise up her skirt to a mid thigh length, and started playing with her thong. Gaara could see that her nipples were getting hard in the white button up, and started licking his lips. Blue then started playing with her cunt, and moaned a little. That's when Gaara's hard on became a full on rock hard boner. Blue knew this and brought her empty hand down to cup his rock hard cock and squeezed. Gaara shook and gasped. Blue quit playing with herself and put full attention on Gaara. She was getting wet watching him gasp in pleasure, but then she had gotten an idea. She then pushed his head onto the table and plunged her wet fingers into his mouth. He sucked hungrily, and she loved every bit of it. But she stopped..... Because the lunch bell rang.... which is great for them.

"Blue... and what was your reason in doing that?" Gaara panted out

Blue whispered seductively "Well why don't you follow me and find out...huh?"

And he did just that. He followed her all the way to the 3rd floor of the school. That part of the school is always empty, so they will never get caught. She stopped in front of a door that looked locked and took out a key and unlocked the door.

"You have a key... to the third floor?"

"One of the janitors got scared and dropped his whole set. I have them."

Gaara didn't ask anymore questions because when Blue opened the door, the room was an old teachers lounge. There was even furniture still in it, and it all looked well kept. Gaara was surprised, but he forgot all about that when Blue walked into the room and started undressing. He stood mouth open in the doorway watching her slowly undress. His dick had gotten so hard, he felt as if he could break bricks with it. She turned her head and said,

"aren't you coming in and joining me? I could do this alone but I don't think that would be much fun."

Gaara quickly walked in and shut and locked the door. And quickly removed his shirt and pants. Blue looked and saw his hard on and thought, _"Damn I knew he was huge but that is like 10 inches maybe even more and that's only through his fucking boxers. . Damn! I'm already wet... if he doesn't hurry up I'm going to jump __him." _Nick then took off his boxers.

"_And how big are you????" _Blue asked unsure

"um... about 14 inches"

In Blue's mind she fainted and cheered. Gaara snapped her out of her trance by kissing and licking on her neck.... her hot spot.... her weakness. She moaned and panted while Gaara repeated and repeated sucking all over her neck. While doing so Gaara thought _"Her moan is making me harder alone... I don't even know how much harder I can get.... But her moan could bring any man to his knees... Even the strongest man would beg."_

Gaara then reached around and grabbed her big voluptuous breasts, and started to mold and squeeze them. She moaned hard, and he knew she enjoyed it. Gaara then took his left hand and started to finger her. Blue moaned loudly but she had gotten tired of Gaara having all the fun. So she grabbed his steel hard cock and squeezed. Gaara panted hard, and while he was doing so she led him to the counter, and pushed everything into the sink. Then she pushed him onto the counter, pulled his short hair, plunged her tongue deep into his mouth while squeezing onto his dick. Now he was going into overload, that's when Blue decided to slowly get on her knees, and suck his dick, but he was so big she just let her hand do whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth.. This drove Gaara crazy, She sucked hard and Gaara shook so hard not even 5 seconds later he came in her mouth. She didn't let one drop slip past her lips, and Gaara loved that little fact.

Blue reached over Gaara and opened a cabinet and pulled out a few condoms. Gaara was getting a face full of breasts and her body pressed firmly against his, he was loving it. She unwrapped the condom and slid it on Gaara dick. _"I'm glad I bought extra large" _thought Blue. When Gaara felt that the condom was all the way on he picked her up, and slowly slid her on his dick. When Blue moaned he had gotten harder again and laid her on the counter. That's when he slammed into her very tight wet cunt, and every moan and grunt she made drove Gaara mad. Blue loved every moment when Gaara took over. She loves it when a guy goes rough on her. _"If only he pulled my hair now THAT would have drove me over board." _As if he was reading her mind he flipped her and had her bent over the counter and tugged on her hair. Blue moaned and came hard on Gaara's dick. When she came her pussy had gotten tighter and Gaara couldn't handle it anymore and came after a few more pumps. But Blue wasn't finished,

"Fuck me like an animal, I want to feel you in my fucking cunt until you can't fuck me anymore" Blue Panted.

Gaara felt like his dream came true, A hot girl (who he really didn't like like that till now) panting for more under him, He's living the life. So his answer to her request was......

"You had me at Fuck me"

* * *

_ok This is BBMN speaking... ok im going to rewrite what the hell and add on chapters of my girls ex boyfriend... I hevent been writing for a while because of school and other problems. I will try to get everything renewed after the christmas break... anyway I hope you guys enjoyed please update soon_


End file.
